


St Charles

by thewingedoctopus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewingedoctopus/pseuds/thewingedoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia bumps into a girl who's a little lost. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Graceonce and based on life events.

“-And I _swear_ to you she recognized me. Here, in the pits of the world, in good old, greasy, New Orleans.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” the older blonde mused. Her black eyes slid curiously to the girl standing at her elbow. “Did you think any less? You are Madison Montgomery, movie star extraordinaire, after all.”

The dirty blonde nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Yes I am.” She paused. “If you were anyone else I’d say you were teasing me. I don’t take that well.”

Cordelia shook her head, smiling. “I would never. And I know, Madison.” She fell silent and the girl looked down the road, one of the city’s trolleys still a stop off. She clicked her tongue and the woman at her side sighed.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

The two turned abruptly, and Madison’s scowl clashed with Cordelia’s warm smile. The station had been previously empty save for them and the disheveled blonde staring down at them now seemed to stick out of the décor.

Embarrassment tainted her collarbone and she tittered from foot to foot. “I seem to be lost,” she continued, flushing deeply. “Would ya mind helpin’ me out?”

“I don’t have a map.”

“Where are you looking to go?”

The girl glanced between them, torn between amusement and hopelessness, and she waved her phone vaguely. It seemed so out of place with her shawl and her swirled earrings. “I need to get to St Charles street, I have this appointment and I really can’t be late.”

Madison shifted on her feet. “I have no idea where that is, I’m new around here. Cordy?”

“I’m afraid not,” the woman admitted. “Which is bad, considering I’ve lived here most my life,” she added. 

The wild blonde’s shoulders fell and she smiled as best she could. “Thanks anyway, and I’m sorry for botherin’ ya.” She glanced back behind her, unsure. “I’ll find someone who knows.” She stashed her phone into her messenger bag and began to walk across the street, carefully looking left and right before crossing.

“Tourists,” Madison sighed. 

“Weren’t you one, once?” Cordelia murmured. She turned to the girl, handing her her shopping bag. “Hold onto this. Hey, wait!” The dirty blonde began to object but the woman was already crossing the road, calling after the older girl. She turned, confused, but a grin lit up her face when Cordelia stopped in front of her, smiling too.

“What’s the address? I have some data left on my phone, I can look it up on Google maps, if you’d like,” the older blonde offered.

“Oh, could ya?” she gushed. “I only took screenshots and I got turned around a few streets back. It’s St Charles street.” She shifted to be closer to Cordelia, looking over her shoulder as the woman pressed ‘search’ and looked over the results. “Is it far? I can’t read these to save my life.”

“It’s barely a five minute walk. Would you like me to take you?”

The wild blonde stepped back, suddenly blushing. “I couldn’t ask ya to do that, you’re probably busy.”

“I’m really not, I was just headed home, that’s all.” Cordelia began to walk back to Madison’s side, motioning for the younger woman to follow her. “I don’t have anything to do. Madison?”

“What’s up.”

She passed the actress a set of keys. “I’m going to show her to where she needs to go, let yourself in, okay?” Madison wriggled her nose but she nodded, pushing the ring down into her jean pocket. 

“Are ya sure?” the wild blonde pressed. “I really don’t want to be any trouble-”

Cordelia shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, I can’t let you miss a rendez-vous, can I? I’d feel horrible if you didn’t make it when I could have helped. And shouldn’t people help each other, once in a while?”

“You’re incredibly kind for doin’ this.”

“Madison, don’t miss your tram.”

The dirty blonde nodded, hugging the shopping bag to her middle, and the two older blondes watched her step on.

“Wait, where ya goin’ home with her? I feel really bad, I took your friend’s place-”

“She’s not exactly my friend,” Cordelia told her. She began to walk and the girl followed awkwardly, scratching at her curls. “I’m her teacher,” she continued. “It’s over this way.”

“I really can’t thank ya enough.” The girl peered at her momentarily. “Are ya sure ya had nothin’ to do? Bein’ a teacher and all?”

“I don’t have many students right now, I work in a private school.” She turned halfway. “May I ask what your appointment is for?”

“I’m tryin’ to integrate this school for a masters, actually. But I’m a little late signin’ up. They’re givin’ me a chance but I gotta show up and prove it’s in their interests to let me in. They’ll let me know today if I’m allowed in or not. Ya really had nothin’ to do?”

Cordelia laughed, shaking her head. “No, I really had nothing to do. I might have taken a nap, but really that’s it.”

The girl paused, stricken. “I’m stoppin’ ya from sleepin’, god I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine, I told you. I sleep too much, anyway.”

“Ya like to sleep?” the wild blonde asked, following her around a corner. “Are ya tired a lot?”

“No, I just like to sleep. It keeps me from having to go out into the world,” Cordelia confided in her. She smiled. “I’m very fragile.” 

The younger woman laughed brightly. “I wouldn’t have guessed!”

“Oh?”

“Ya practically jumped at the chance to help me,” the girl teased. “I wouldn’t have said ya were runnin’ from the world.”

Cordelia turned, grinning. “Maybe my need to help trumps my need to hide.”

“I really can’t thank ya enough.”

“And you really don’t have to.” The older blonde stopped and the girl did too, watching her curiously as she checked her phone. “Well, here we are. You could have told me you were simply trying to find the university.” 

The girl clicked her tongue, flushing again. “I feel bad, it really was just minutes away. I don’t know how I missed it, it’s huge.”

“When’s your appointment?”

“I got about fourty-five minutes. It’s a good thin’ I showed up early, ain’t it?” The girl shifted her weight. “'nyhow, I need to redo my motivation letter. I asked a friend to proofread while I was on the train to get here and she told me I made a bunch of mistakes. Ya know of any libraries around here?”

“There’s one down the street.”

The wild blonde nodded, following where Cordelia had looked with her own blue-green gaze. 

“Would you like my phone number?”

The younger woman glanced at her, surprised. “Pardon?”

“My phone number, if you need anything. You don’t seem to know anyone around here and if you do get into the school, which I’m sure you will, you might need some help?”

“Is this your teacherly instinct shinin’ through?”

“I’m Cordelia.” 

“Misty Day,” the wild blonde said. “It’s real nice to meet ya, Miss Delia.” She passed the older woman her phone. “I never remember my own number,” she admitted, watching her type her name into her contacts. “Buzz me?”  
Cordelia smiled and sent her quick text, a simple emoticon, and Misty grinned when she received it.

“Do you want me to show you where the library is?”

Misty looked up. “Ya don’t got some tram to catch or somethin’?”

“I’m free for the rest of the day.”

“Would ya mind, then?” the girl blushed. “I’m terrible with directions. As you’ve seen.”

“I’d love to, Misty Day.”

The wild blonde stepped closer and they began to walk again, shoulders bumping. She suddenly gripped Cordelia’s hand. “Oh, there’s a café! I haven’t been to one since the last time I was in a city.” She turned. “Which was forever ago. Let me get ya somethin’.”

Cordelia let herself be tugged along. “Get me something?” she echoed. 

“Coffee!”

“I really can’t let you-”

“Yes, ya really can. It’s the least I can do for ya helpin’ me out like this,” Misty interrupted. “Look, they have outside tables, this is so neat.” She gently pushed Cordelia towards a chair before taking a seat herself and pulling her messenger bag onto her lap. When the waitress came by she ordered a coffee, but the older blonde wouldn’t let her do the same for her. She frowned but didn’t fight as she pulled a folder onto the table. 

“You handwrote your motivation letter?” Cordelia asked.

Misty nodded, but looked up, alert. “Shouldn’t I have?”

“I was always told to type them,” the older blonde murmured.

Misty flinched. “Damn. Well, I really can’t now.” She fetched a ruler and began writing along it on a fresh piece of paper, tongue sticking out of her mouth. She laughed lightly. “This is so bad, my god.”

“Careful, you’re writing slanted.”

“I’m shakin’, I won’t lie. I really need to get into this school,” Misty admitted. She righted her ruler. “Do ya think I should write the date first, or my address?”

“Address.”

The wild blonde nodded and followed Cordelia’s advice as the older woman watched patiently, the espresso by her hand turning cold. 

“So what’s your story, Miss Delia?”

The blonde looked up. “Me? I don’t much have one.”

“Any siblin’s?”

“I’m an only child.”

Misty smiled. “Hey, so am I.”

“What masters are you trying for, Misty?”

“Nothin’ big, really,” the girl said. “Botany.”

Cordelia shifted in her seat. “I have a greenhouse at the academy.”

“Do ya really? That’s awesome. I wish I had one.”

“You’re welcome to come by whenever.”

Misty let out a delighted laugh. “I would be honored.”

The older woman intertwined her hands, smiling. “Where are you from, if you’re not from New Orleans?”

“Lafayette. Ya?”

“Somewhere else,” Cordelia said. 

The wild blonde grinned, eyes on her writing. “Mysterious, ain’t ya.” She began to shake the paper, pausing a moment later to blow on the drying ink. She glanced at her watch. “I’m gonna be late.”

“Don’t forget to sign it.”

“God, thank ya. Where would I be without ya right now?” Misty sighed. She shook her head. “I can answer that. At the trolley station, lost and with a shit motivation letter in my bag.” She smiled when Cordelia did, but her grin fell. “Would ya, would ya take me back? I’m a little afraid I’ll get my head turned 'round again.”

Cordelia stood and helped the girl pack her things wordlessly as the wild blonde paid for her coffee. Misty linked their arms together as they walked back to campus, and Cordelia had to take longer steps to keep up with the younger woman. They found the building easily and Misty stalled in front of it, looking up and down its façade.

She glanced sideways. “My mascara ain’t runnin’, is it? I’m so stressed I feel like I’m sweatin’ buckets.”

“You look great, Misty.”

“You’re very sweet. And thank ya, again.”

Cordelia waved the comment away, but smiled. “You told me you would know today if you were allowed into the masters program, right? Would it bother you to text me later today?”

“Text ya?”

“To tell me if you got in. I’d love to know.”

“Oh, of course! I’ll do it as soon as I get outta there.”

“Don’t worry too much, alright?” Cordelia added. “Breathe, you’ll do great.”

Misty smiled and pulled her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I really can’t thank ya enough. And if I’m in, I want to see ya again once I get an apartment around 'ere. Please.”

“I’d love to. I can show you around, if you’d like.”

“That’d be wonderful.”

“You’re going to be late.”

“Yes, I am.” Misty let Cordelia’s hand go and climbed up the steps. “I’ll see ya later!”


End file.
